battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancang Dam
Lancang Dam (Chinese: 水壩風雲) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set at the Xiaowan Dam in southwest China. The map's main Levolution event is the progressive destruction of the dam itself, and the heavy rubble that results. Conquest This map has three flags in Conquest Small mode, and six in Conquest Large. Conquest Small Deployments Both teams start off with one Z-11W, two BTR-90/ZBD-09s, one VDV Buggy/LYT2021 , and one RHIB. A: Power Station One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. B: Island One RHIB spawns here after capture. An M82A3 can also be found here. C: Research Facility One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. Rush This map has three stages in Rush mode. Equipment Stage 1 The attackers start with one AAV-7A1 AMTRAC, one RHIB, one KA-60 Kasatka, one T-90A, and one VDV Buggy. The defenders start with one ZBD-09 and one Type 99 MBT. Obliteration Equipment Both teams spawn with one Q-5 Fantan/Su-25TM Frogfoot, one Type 99 MBT/T-90A, one LYT2021/VDV Buggy, one DV-15 Interceptor, and one ZBD-09/BTR-90. One team has a paradrop near Power Station and the other near Research Facility. The bomb spawns in the dam area between them. Each team has their A M-COM in their respective building near the dam, the B M-COM on their coastal approach, and C M-COM on the center island. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place around the research facility. Defuse Defuse takes place in the area as Team Deathmatch (objective D in Conquest Large) and has two objectives to destroy. Objective A *In the same location as objective A on Domination, it is located on the second floor of the building Objective B *In the same location as objective B in Domination, it is located in one of the side rooms as to provide some cover to any defenders. Domination This map has 3 flags on Domination mode, centered on the Research Facility building. A: Laboratory B: Lobby C: Research Levolution Shooting rockets and other explosives at the large crack in the dam will cause it to collapse, sending debris crashing to the ground. The landscape around the base of the dam will be altered, and all electricity to the surrounding buildings will be cut off. Gallery Lancang Dam.jpg|A large piece of the collapsing dam about to hit the monument at the Research Facility lancang1.jpg|Swimming in the river lancang3.png|Lancang Dam lancang4.png|The dam lancang5.jpg|An overview of Lancang Dam lancang6.jpg|RHIB gameplay in the river lancang7.png|The dam after the Levolution event LancangCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Lancang Dam, Dragon Pass, and Guilin Peaks Trivia *Láncāng Jiāng (澜沧江, "Turbulent River") is the Chinese name for the upper reaches of what is better known as the Mekong River, which empties into the Pacific Ocean from Vietnam. *In Obliteration, a crashed USN LCAC can be seen near the point where the canal opens out into the river. This is not present in other game modes. *Oddly, the RGF are able to use the AMTRAC in the Rush game mode, making this the only other time a non USMC faction is able to use the AMTRAC; the other is used by the PLA on Conquest on Flood Zone. *When the dam breaks due to Levolution, big, man-sized rocks will roll down as far as to the monument in front of the Research Facility (Flag C) and the Power Station (Flag A). Caution is advised, as these rocks will kill players and destroy light vehicles such as the VDV Buggy and critically damage and disable heavier ones. *One can hear continuous warnings in both English and Chinese, sirens, and alarms. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4